Dear Myself
by GhostSound
Summary: Il se réveille et trouve cette lettre... Il se lève et trouve ces personnes... Il marche et trouve ce visage...


_**Voici cet OS dont je vous ai tant parlé XD**_

_**J'ai mis du temps à le finir, mais j'espère qu'il en vaux la peine ^^**_

_**Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dit à bientôt. Kiss !**_

**

* * *

**

**Chère moi-même…**

**Je suis lâche… Si lâche…**

**N'acceptant plus une situation que je jugeais d'horrible, atroce, insupportable, j'ai préférer oublier… Tout oublier… Je sais que mon sort sera puissant, assez pour aller jusqu'à oublier les sentiments que j'avais pour tous le monde… Te rends-tu compte ? J'abandonne Ron et Hermione… Mes deux meilleurs amis. S'il te plaît, dit leur que je m'en veux tout de même, mais que je ne pouvais plus supporter cette situation.**

**Mon sort te laissera cependant les souvenirs de cette école. Cependant, je ne pense pas que tu te souviendras de ton enfance… Logique si tu ne te souviens pas qui tu es… Tu auras oublié toutes les horreurs de la guerre, les cauchemars te quitteront, tu pourras enfin dormir tranquille…**

**Je te donne un conseil, suis le s'il te plaît, si tu ne veux pas souffrir comme moi : Evite Malfoy… Evite le le plus possible, ne répond pas à ses sarcasmes, à ses remarques acerbes, ne répond pas à ses provocations pour se battre. Crois moi, tu en souffrirais, vois où cela m'à mener…**

**Si tu l'approche, il te fera souffrir d'avantage, te trahira…**

**Il ne m'à pas trahis, même si je le sens comme tel.**

**Pardonne moi toi aussi, tu te retrouve dans un monde que tu ne connais pas…**

**Harry Potter. (Toi)**

**oooOOOooo  
**

Non, il ne comprenait pas, il lui semblait qu'il venait de se réveiller, dans ce parc inconnu, avec juste une lettre sur ses genoux… Alors il l'avait lu, 4 fois exactement, mais rien… Il n'y comprenait vraiment rien. Ce… Harry Potter se disait être lui-même… Mais comment le croire lorsque nos souvenirs nous prouvent que no… Rectification, comment le croire lorsque nos souvenirs ont disparus ?

Soudain, deux voix le font sursauter, une voix féminine et une autre masculine. Alors il se retourne et aperçois un garçon d'environ son âge, des cheveux roux, des tâches de rousseur, un visage inquiet ; puis une fille, d'à peu près son âge aussi, de longues boucles chatain clair tombant dans son dos, une mine désespéré sur son visage.

« Harry » Crie t-elle.

Harry ? Qui est Harry ?

Oh ! Celui de la lettre ? Doit-il répondre alors ?

Non, il préfère continuer à les regarder avec incompréhension, attendant qu'ils reprennent leurs souffles.

« - Ha… Harry… Nous av… On à eu ta lettre… Pour… Pourquoi nous à tu dis… De venir ici ? Demande le garçon roux.

- Qui est tu ?

- Tu n'es pas drôle… C'est moi, Ron.

- Harry s'excuse.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, regarde ! »

Pour seule réponse, Ron Weasley se saisit de la lettre écrite par son meilleur ami, puis quelques secondes plus tard, il la laisse tomber, les yeux remplis de larmes qu'il ne permet pas de tomber.

« - Ron ? Ron ! Que ce passe t-il ?

- Et toi, tu es qui ?

- Mais… Enfin… C'est moi… Hermione…

- Il s'excuse aussi. »

Ne comprenant pas elle aussi, Hermione Granger saisit la feuille à son tour et la lit avant de la plier pour la mettre dans sa poche.

« - Peux-tu nous suivre ? Le directeur voudrait te voir.

- J'arrive.

- Ron, vient toi aussi. »

Il acquiesça silencieusement et suivit son amie, précédé de son meilleur ami qui regardait autour de lui. Il ne comprenait pas… Lui, Harry Potter, Son frère, le trahissait de la sorte, décidait d'oublier leur amitié, leurs souvenirs, leurs bon moments… Bien sûr il était tout de même rassurer de voir que son meilleur ami ne se soit pas suicidé –en lisant la lettre qu'Harry avait laissé à lui et Hermione, il avait vraiment cru qu'il allait se tuer…- Lorsqu'il avait vu Harry assit dans l'herbe à l'instant, il avait bien vu que quelque chose avait changé, une lueur disparue était réapparue dans ses yeux… Etrangement, il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir au jeune homme brun, même si il ne le comprenait pas.

« Ron… »

Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient déjà devant la gargouille du bureau de Dumbledore.

« S… Si tu veux tu… Tu peux aller dans ton dortoir… Je… Je vais accompagner Harry… »

Pour seule réponse il enlaça sa petite amie.

« Je ne vais pas te laisser seule, c'est notre meilleur amie à tous les deux… » Lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille.

« Je… Excusez-moi… Je suis fatigué… » C'était Harry, ça voix était faible, alors d'un bon, Hermione se tourna et donna le mot de passe à la gargouille qui tourna, faisant apparaître un escalier qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent tous les trois dans la pièce, le directeur de l'école de sorciers les attendait à son bureau de bois, son phénix à ses côtés. Ses yeux habituellement malicieux derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune semblaient à présent sévères, sérieux… Il les fit directement s'asseoir sur trois fauteuils qu'il avait préalablement fait apparaître, il ne leur proposa pas de bonbon au citron…

« Potter. »

Harry mit du temps avant de réagir, avant de se rendre compte, ou plutôt de se souvenir d'après la lettre que c'était lui le fameux Potter.

« - O… Oui Monsieur !

- De quoi te souviens-tu ?

- De… Je… Je suis Harry Potter, nous sommes à Poudlard, vous êtes Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de cette école, je suis un sorcier, je me souviens de toutes les salles de cet établissement, mais de rien d'autre…

- Et de tes amis ?

- Je… Non… Navré Hermione et Ron…

- Ce n'est pas grave Harry. On va juste réapprendre à se connaître. » Hermione lui avait dit cela sur un ton réconfortant, et il sembla à Harry comprendre en parti pourquoi il devait être ami avec elle, cependant, il remarqua le regard de Ron, qui semblait penser la même chose que sa petite amie, mais qui était tout de même triste.

Alors Harry se tourna vers Dumbledore.

« - Monsieur, y à t-il une potion pour que je retrouve ma mémoire ?

- J'en parlerais dès demain matin au professeur Rogue, ainsi qu'à madame Chourave pour savoir si une plante peut y aider. Harry… Est tu sûr de vouloir retrouver la mémoire ? Je veux dire par là que tu à choisis d'oublier un passé lourd et difficile, plein de souffrance.

- Je n'ai pas choisis ! C'est cet autre moi qui l'à fais ! Il à été assez lâche pour le faire ! Moi je serais assez courageux pour me rappeler qui je suis, qui étaient Ron et Hermione pour moi !

- Je comprends tout cela, mais je te demande juste d'y réfléchir.

- J'y réfléchirais même si m'à réponse et déjà toute faite. »

Il allait se lever lorsque la voix du directeur se leva en face de lui.

« - Attend Harry, sais tu où est la Salle sur Demande ?

- Oui Professeur.

- Bien, à partir de ce soir et jusqu'à nouvel ordre, tu y dormiras, je vais y jeter un sort à partir de maintenant pour que seul toi y accède, d'accord ?

- Oui monsieur. »

Sur cette réponse, il fila vite après avoir souhaité une bonne soirée à Ron et Hermione. Il était à présent dans le couloir de la Salle sur Demande, un _Lumos _brillant au bout de sa baguette, il observait les tableaux endormit avec merveille. Il en avait quelques souvenirs, vague, très vague même, mais il sent au fond de lui qu'il à toujours aimé les regarder.

Soudain, quelque chose l'aveugla, une lumière forte, éblouissante, le forçait à fermer les yeux.

« Qui est là ?! »

La voix était forte, grave, sèche, limite hautaine. Harry ressentit un frisson dont il ne comprenait pas la raison et commença à balbutier.

« - Je… Euh… Je suis… Harry Potter et je…

- Potter ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

La voix semblait surprise, et finalement la lumière se baissant, faisant découvrir à Harry un visage fin, blanc comme la neige, assortit à des cheveux blonds à l'allure fins et doux, et enfin, son regard s'attarda sur deux prunelles d'un mélange d'azur et d'acier, un mélange déstabilisant, envoûtant…

« - Potter ! Répond !

- Je… Je vais dans ma chambre…

- La tour Gryffondor est de l'autre côté.

- Je le sais bien, mais Dumbledore me fais dormir dans la Salle sur Demande…

- En quel honneur ?

- Navré mais je ne pense pas être autorisé à vous en parler.

- 'Vous' ? Depuis quand me vouvoie tu Potter ?

- On se connait ?

- Ne joue pas à l'imbécile avec moi ! Bien sûr qu'on se connaît !

- C'est que… Laisse-moi passer alors ! J'ai sommeil !

- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué !

- T'es qui toi d'abord ?

- Draco Malfoy.

- Ah ! C'est toi le fameux Malfoy…

- Ca veux dire quoi ça ?

- Ca veut dire que je ne veux pas t'approcher ! Alors laisse-moi passer !

- Potter ! Tu à cinq minutes pour t'expliquer !

- Alors finalement il avait raison…

- Qui ça 'Il' ?

- Moi-même. » Ajouta Harry en bousculant Malfoy pour le dépasser, laissant un jeune homme blond droit comme un piquet au milieu du couloir, semblant perdu à cause de cette discussion…

Harry courut jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande et remarqua un portrait installer sur l'une des deux portes, il représentait un homme en tenue de sorcier, ses cheveux étaient semblable à du feu, tandis qu'au contraire, ses yeux semblait être fait d'eau. L'Homme se pencha vers Harry et se mit à chuchoter.

« Mon nom est Rolan, je suis le sorcier de ce tableau, ton mot de passe est 'Jus de pâquerettes' –sacré Dumbledore-, ne l'oubli pas, compris ? »

Harry acquiesça et le fameux Rolan ouvrit la porte, dévoilant une grande chambre classique à Harry. Trois fenêtres découvraient l'intérieur sur l'extérieur, voilé de rideaux rouges et or, couleurs de sa maison. Un lit double était installé au fond de la pièce, contre le mur, avec à sa gauche une commode. Une cheminé sur le côté droit était allumée, allumant la chambre d'un éclat chaud et rougeâtre. En face du feu était installé un canapé noir, simple, classe, avec une petite table basse en verre. Près de l'une des fenêtres était installé un fauteuil, sûrement pour pouvoir observer le paysage. Et enfin, au centre de la pièce, il y avait une table accompagné de quatre chaises, sûrement pour qu'il puisse faire ses devoirs et recevoir ses « amis »…

Exténué, Harry se laissa tomber tout habillé sur son lit et ne tarda pas à s'endormir, rejoindre le pays des rêves qu'il lui sembla découvrir pour la première fois cette nuit là…

*

* *

Ce n'est que le lendemain matin, lorsque trois coups furent frappés à sa porte, qu'il se réveilla en sursaut pour aller ouvrir la porte, les yeux encore un peu bouffis à cause du réveil brutal, une main massant la nuque.

« Qui c'est ?... »

Ca voix semblait grincheuse, il voulait dormir, s'il en croit le calendrier magique sur sa table de chevet, ils étaient un dimanche, alors pourquoi le réveiller à 9h00 du matin ?

Il eu sa réponse lorsqu'il découvrit sur son pallier un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleu-gris, le visage fermé…

« - Mal… Malfoy ?

- En personne. Tu te souviens de moi ce matin on dirait.

- Navré, les seuls souvenirs qu'il me reste de toi, ce sont ceux d'hier soir… Et pour être honnête, ce n'est pas flatteur… »

Il se poussa de la porte, la laissant ouverte, pour aller au centre de la pièce, faisant signe à Malfoy d'entrer.

« - J'avais crus comprendre ça hier soir Potter, tu m'explique ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Cette soudaine perte de mémoire !

- Calme-toi ! Tiens, la flemme d'expliquer. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel tout en attrapant la lettre qu'Harry lui tendait. A en croire le nombre d'aller et venue que les yeux du blond faisait entre le haut de la page et le bas, il semblait à Harry qu'il avait lu plus de trois fois la feuille.

Soupirant, Draco rendit la feuille à Potter, la main droite malaxant nerveusement son cuir chevelu.

« - Sacré Potter, même dans un moment de lâcheté extrême il arrive à dire du mal de moi… Enfin tu y arrive… Euh… Ton autre toi… Ton anci…

- C'est bon, t'inquiète j'ai compris.

- Tant mieux, j'ai cru que je ne m'en sortirais pas. »

Harry rigola devant la phrase de Draco et se retourna, fouillant dans ses affaires pour en sortir une nouvelle chemise blanche et un nouveau pantalon noir. En profitant pour regarder le reste du contenu du sa valise, il se dit qu'il serait tant qu'il fasse un tour dans les boutiques, apparemment son ancien lui ne le faisait pas souvent.

Ne tenant pas compte de la présente de Draco, Harry ôta sa chemise, dévoilant à Malfoy une musculature dorsale assez musclé, développé grâce à des années d'entraînements de Quidditch. Malfoy n'avait, en cet instant, qu'une seule pensée…

'Bien battit le Saint Potty !'

Ne mordant la lèvre inférieure, le Serpentard se permit un petit rire.

« Dit donc, tu es sûr que seul ta mémoire en à prit un coup ? » Mais il s'arrêta vite en voyant quelque chose sur le dos du jeune homme qui lui fit froncer les sourcils…

Se retournant de surprise, le brun dévoila cette fois-ci un torse et un ventre musclé, les tablettes de chocolat…

' Tentante…'

« - Pardon ?

- Euh oui… Avant tu ne te serais jamais changé devant moi… Faut dire qu'on n'en aurait pas eu l'occasion.

- Navré, ça te dérange ?

- Nannnn… C'est bon t'inquiète…

- Ok, tu étais là pour une autre raison ?

- Non, je venais juste pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait…

- Bah voilà, t'es au courant. Autre chose ?

- Non…

- Au revoir alors ! »

Il rêvait ou quoi ? Potter le mettait à la porte ? Il le poussait ? Il fermait la porte ? Il le foutait dans le couloir –vide pas chance- et le laissait planté là ?

Ou décidemment, Potter avait vraiment changé… A croire qu'avec un sort d'_Oubliette _on devenait une tout autre personne…

Seulement, alors qu'il s'éloignait, il ne se doutait pas que se tenait, là, derrière la porte, un jeune homme au cœur battant incroyablement vite, bien trop vite pour la norme, se tenait du mieux qu'il pouvait contre la porte, alors qu'il n'en comprenait pas la raison…

'Je… Que… Que m'arrive t-il ?...'

La main à l'emplacement de son cœur, il gardait les yeux écarquillés, cherchant à calmé cet organe bien trop affolé à son goût.

Finalement, au bout de cinq minutes, il réussit à se tenir droit sans la porte et s'éloigna vers le centre de la pièce à nouveau pour cette fois finir de s'habiller. Mais c'est bien connu, Harry Potter, Survivant de son état, n'à jamais de chance ! Alors il dut retourner au bout de deux minutes à cette fabuleuse porte de bois pour l'ouvrir, toujours torse nu –il devait bien avouer qu'il commençait à avoir froid…-, pour tomber sur un visage surpris.

« - Euh… Ron c'est ça ?

- Oui… Je venais te chercher, il y à une petite réunion surprise organisé dans la Grande Salle, toutes les maisons doivent y être, ainsi que tous les membres… Euh… Je t'attends là si tu veux…

- Non, entre, on était meilleur ami, tu à sans doute du me voir plusieurs fois à moitié à poil.

- Oui… Mais disons que tu étais plus pudique d'après ce que je vois, tu n'aimais pas trop montrer ton corps…

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi cela ? »

Ron entra dans la pièce, suivant Harry jusqu'au canapé où il s'assit tandis que le brun se rendait à son lit où il espérait pouvoir enfin s'habiller.

Son ami regardait le plafond, les yeux dans le vague.

« - Te souviens-tu de… De Vol… Voldemort ?

- Non, qui était-ce ?

- Un mage sombre, il avait tué tes deux parents… Et une prophétie t'avait choisi comme l'Elu, celui qui sauverait notre monde de ce fou mégalomane… Seulement, lorsque tu l'à tué, un dernier sort venait de t'atteindre, dans le dos… Depuis, une cicatrice parcoure la moitié de ton dos, de dessous de ton omoplate droite à ta hanche gauche… A cause de ça, déjà que tu n'aimais pas ton corps un léger trop maigre, tu à finis par le détester, ainsi que le fais de présenter ton dos à la vue des autres…

- … Et tout cela c'est déroulé quand ? » Demanda t-il en boutonnant sa chemise.

« - La prophétie à durée de ta naissance à la mort du Seigneur, donc jusqu'à ce que tu as ta cicatrice… Cela va bientôt faire un an…

- Un an…

- Oui… Bon, est tu prêt ?

- Nous pouvons y aller ! »

C'est ainsi, que Potter et Weasley s'en allèrent de la chambre, Harry réapprenant à connaître son ami, et Ron heureux de voir son ami de toujours sourire à nouveau…

*

* *

Dieu qu'Harry détestait ce satané directeur… Osé dire devant tous les élèves de Poudlard que suite à un sort, Harry Potter avait perdu la mémoire, et que lui et tous les autres professeurs ne savaient pas encore si un jour il la retrouverait…

A présent, tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui, le regardant. Alors il tentait tant bien que mal de rester droit, continuant de regarder son assiette tandis qu'il mettait un bout de croissant trempé dans son café dans la bouche. Il leva discrètement les yeux et s'aperçut que seul Malfoy ne le regardait pas, lui aussi concentré sur son petit déjeuné.

Sans attendre un instant de plus, ayant marre de ce flot de regards indiscrets fixant son pauvre corps, Harry se leva, faisant sursauter dans un bel ensemble la totalité des élèves à part Draco qui releva seulement les yeux vers lui, pour sortir de cet enfer.

Non mais vraiment ! Le dévisager de la sorte ! Allait-il devoir supporter cela tous le temps ? Il espérait bien que non !

Inconsciemment, ses pas l'avaient ramenés à l'endroit où il c'était réveillé la veille, dans cette nouvelle vie… Il ne c'était pas rendu compte dans l'obscurité combien cet endroit était magnifique…

D'où il était, il pouvait voir tout le décor de Poudlard… En face de lui, en bas, il pouvait voir toute l'étendue d'eau du lac resplendissant, ses nuances de bleus… Rien ne lui échappait… Il pouvait voir la sombre et sinistre Forêt Interdite, où par instant les oiseaux s'envolaient, effrayaient par un bruit quelconque. Sur sa gauche, il pouvait apercevoir l'école, ce grand château illustrant la grandeur de son histoire… Il arrivait à reconnaître la majestueuse tour des Gryffondors, son toit en pointe semblant tenter de toucher le ciel nuageux. Plus bas, il arrivait à apercevoir un morceau du cachot des Serpentards, ce lieu sombre, lugubre, humide… Tout le contraire de ce qu'il aime… Lui, il préfère la chaleur, le soleil… Mais paradoxalement, il aime la pluie… En cet instant, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, que la pluie tombe…

Alors, tendant les mains au ciel, il ferma les yeux, se concentrant, visualisant ce qu'il souhaitait… Dans sa tête, il voyait les gouttes fines et légères tomber sur les arbres de la forêt, il les voyait tomber sur son visage, mais il les voyait aussi tomber sur un corps fin et élancé, pâle…

Puis d'un coup, il sent quelque chose d'humide sur sa joue droite, écarquillant les yeux, il regarda tomber les gouttes sur lui. Il n'en revenait pas ! Ca avait marché, il avait fait tomber la pluie !

« Hé bien, ton amnésie ne t'à pas fait perdre tes talents… »

Une voix nonchalante le fit sursauter, même si il ne la connaissait que depuis la veille, il la reconnaitrait entre mille.

« Malfoy ? »

Ledit Malfoy lui sourit, dévoilant des dents éclatantes, un véritable sourire ravageur…

« - Lui-même, en chair et en os.

- Que fais-tu là ?

- La même chose que toi…

- Et qu'est ce que je fais d'après toi ?

- Tu médite, réfléchis, les choses habituelles.

- Cela fait longtemps que tu es ici ?

- Assez pour voir que c'est toi que provoque cet averse, mais pas assez pour que tu puisses croire que je t'ai suivis.

- Ca ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit.

- Tant mieux… »

Quelque chose n'allait pas, Harry l'avait comprit, Malfoy avait baissé les yeux, pas de gêne, non, mais il le fixait encore, enfin… Il fixait plutôt le torse du brun…

Baissant le regard, Harry s'aperçut que la pluie avait augmenté en intensité, rendant de ce fait transparente la petite chemise fine et blanche. Une vague de chaleur se concentrait dans ses joues, faisant naitre sur les joues du blond un sourire… Attendri ? Naannn !!! Il devait se tromper !

Se retournant rapidement, Harry exposa à nouveau son dos à Malfoy qui remarqua à nouveau cette chose qui l'intriguait, qui lui faisait froncer les sourcils… Cette…

« Cicatrice… »

Etonné, Harry se tendit, mais demeura cependant de dos…

« - P… Pardon ?

- Cette cicatrice… Où l'à tu eu ?

- Oh, ça ? Ron m'à dit que Voldemort me l'avait fait, juste avant de mourir…

- Elle te fait mal ?

- Non… Non… Enfin je crois… Depuis hier je n'ai pas eu mal…

- Tant mieux alors…

- Draco ?

- Quoi ? Tu m'à appelé comment là ?

- Par ton prénom… Je ne dois pas… C'est ça ?... J'avais un doute… Alors je voulais justement te demander… Qu'étions-nous l'un pour l'autre ?...

- Pardon ?

- Etions-nous ennemis ? Des connaissances ? Des amis cachés ?

- Des amis cachés ?

- Oui… J'ai l'impression que je peux tout te dire… Que je peux te faire confiance… »

Même de dos, Harry avait put sentir que cette réponse ne plaisait pas à Draco, alors il se retourna, lentement, découvrant petit à petit l'état du blond…

Ses vêtements aussi collaient à sa peau, montrant à Harry un corps parfaitement bien sculpté, il semblait lui-même parfait… Mais son visage trahissait son état d'esprit, ses sourcils étaient froncés, se rejoignant presque, la couleur de ses yeux c'était assombrie… Intimidé par ce visage dur, Harry baissa les yeux, chose qu'il regretta en voyant les deux poings serré de son vis-à-vis.

« - Confiance ? Confiance Potter ? Sais-tu le nombre de fois où nous nous sommes humiliés ? Sais-tu le nombre de fois où nous nous sommes fait des crasses ? Non, évidemment que non ! Puisque tu t'es simplement vidé la tête !

- Tu crois que ça m'amuse ? Tu crois que j'aime ça ? Tu crois que j'ai voulus ça ?

- Oui ! Oui tu l'à voulus ! Sinon nous n'en serions pas là en ce moment !

- JE ne l'ai pas voulu ! IL l'à voulus ! Pas moi ! Ne me compare pas à lui ! Et en quoi cela te concerne que j'ai perdu la mémoire ?!

- Je te compare à Harry, et je le continuerais car TU es Harry !

- Tiens ce n'est plus Potter !

- Ne joue pas sur les mots le balafré !

- Le balafré ? Ouah ! Quelle insulte ! Tu ne peux pas faire mieux ?! Tu es tellement stupide que tu essaie d'atteindre les autres sur leurs physiques ? Crois moi, Malfoy, Draco, peu importe, je ne suis pas comme celui que tu connaissais, tu à devant toi un nouvel Harry, un qui ne se laisse pas insulté aussi facilement, un qui ne se laisse pas rabaisser à cause de son physique ! Et puis regarde toi, à par tes yeux gris et tes cheveux blonds presque blancs, qu'est ce qui intéresse les gens chez toi ? Ton caractère ? Qui en voudrait ?! Ton corps ? Il est aussi commun que les autres ! »

Harry se rapprocha alors de Draco, celui-ci s'attendant à des coups auquel il répondrait, comme avant, mais à la place, Harry le contourna, frôlant le corps trempé du blond. Draco se retourna, regardant s'éloigné le brun, son opposé… Il était… Si… Différent d'avant…

« Au fait Malfoy… »

Se redressant, Draco leva les yeux vers les mèches brunes bougeant au rythme du corps.

« Merci… Tu m'à empêcher de faire une grossière erreur… Celle de te demander d'être mon ami… »

Ami… Ami… Ami…

Il lui dit ça comme si c'était de sa faute s'ils en étaient là ! Mais non ! C'est faux ! C'est de la faute de ce satané Potter ! C'est lui qui avait refusé sa main ! C'est lui qui à préférer la Belette et Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ! Alors !… Alors !… Alors comment peut-il lui dire ça comme si c'était ça faute à lui !

Le nombre de fois où il avait souhaité que tout s'arrange ! Que finalement Potter vienne le voir et lui dise qu'il avait fait une erreur ! Que finalement il voulait être son ami ! Même maintenant il le souhaite ! Mais non ! Ca n'arrive pas ! Et ça n'arriveras jamais !

Il avait la 'chance' que Potter ait tout oublié ! Ils auraient put repartir sur de bonnes bases ! Mais… Mais en cet instant… En cet instant… Il se décourage, se dit que peut être c'est ainsi… Que peut être ce n'est pas autrement…. Que peut être ils ne pourront jamais être amis… Mais un Malfoy n'abandonne jamais !

« Potter ! »

Pas de réponse…

« Harry ! »

Pas de réponse…

« HARRY ! » S'époumone t-il.

« QUOI ? »

Hein ? C'est Potter qui à répondu ? Il… Il l'à vraiment entendu ? Il… Il est vraiment revenu ?

« Quoi Malfoy ? »

Il était là, essoufflé devant lui, semblant avoir courut pour revenir ici…

« Malfoy, tu sais, quand on te pose une question, généralement on répond, au lieu de regarder la personne avec la bouche ouverte… »

Oups… Vite, il referma sa bouche, se redressant…

« En fait… Enfaitjevoulaisquelondevienneaussiamismaisjelaijamaisditcartuavaisrefuséquonlesoitenpremièreannée ! »

Son vis-à-vis éclata de rire, se retenant les côtes… Draco dut attendre quelques minutes avant que le Survivant n'arrive à calmer.

« - M… Malfoy !... Ha !... Malfoy !... Comment !... Comment veux tu que je te comprenne ?!... Je n'ai absolument… Absolument pas compris ce que tu à dit !...

- Je… ! Je ! J'ai dit : 'En fait je voulais que l'on devienne aussi amis mais je l'ai jamais dit car tu avais refusé qu'on le soit en première année !'

- Ah…

- Comme tu dis 'Ah', pour le coup tu rigole plus là.

- Pourquoi est ce que j'avais refusé ton amitié ?

- Parce que j'avais insulté Granger et Weasley, ça ne t'avais pas plus…

- Granger… Weasley… Mes sois disant deux meilleurs amis ?...

- Sois disant ?

- Hé bien… Je ne me souviens pas d'eux… Donc je ne peux pas dire s'ils le sont vraiment ou on.

- Je vois… Du coup… Depuis, on se faisait la guerre entre nous… Et pour tout t'avouer, j'en suis fatigué…

- Je comprends, après 6 ans de dispute insignifiante, je le serais aussi.

- Il semblerait que tu l'étais… Vu ce que tu à fais… Pardon, ce qu'il à fait…

- Pardon ?

- 'Vois où cela m'à mener…' Ce sont ses propres mots, ceux que tu m'avais montré dans la lettre…

- Tu t'en souviens ?

- J'ai une très bonne mémoire visuel.

- Si tu le dit… Malfoy… Veux tu que l'on devienne amis, ou du moins que l'on essais ? ?

- …

- Je pourrais me vexer là, tu sais ? »

Ce ne serais que justice, c'est ce que ce dit Draco en cet instant, il c'est vexé lui quand il à refusé sa main… Alors là, voir Potter la main tendue vers lui, attendant que le blond la sert … Il aurait presque envie de s'en aller sans la serré… Mais non, il enlace ses doigts fins autour de la paume de Potter, acceptant cette nouvelle amitié qu'il espère faire durée…

« Oui Harry, essayons d'être ami… »

*

* *

« TU A QUOI ????? »

'Pour un mec… Sa voix part vachement dans les aigue…'

Ron Weasley, Gryffondor de son état, se tenais devant Harry, à côté d'Hermione, dans la Salle sur Demande. Son visage était rouge, assortit à ses cheveux, et faisant disparaître ses tâches de rousseur.

Il ne comprenait pas, comment Harry avait put faire ça ?

« - J'ai décidé avec Malfoy de devenir amis.

- POURQUOI ?

- J't'en pose des questions moi ?...

- Qu… QUOI ???? »

Hermione, qui resté en retrait, se retenait avec difficulté de ne pas rire devant la réaction de son petit-ami. Mais voyant que celui-ci était à deux doigts de faire un infarctus, elle se racla la gorge.

« Ron, calme toi, va faire un tour, je vais parler avec Harry… »

Se retenant de crier de rage, Ron s'exécuta et sortit de la salle, pestant contre, je cite, « Cette maudite fouine qui ne sais pas rester à sa place !... », Renforçant l'envie de rire de la jeune fille, et l'incompréhension de son ami.

Reprenant son sérieux, la jeune fille alla s'asseoir sur le lit où se tenait Harry à présent sur le dos.

« Harry… »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, gardant les yeux clos.

« - Harry ?

- Hum ?...

- Tu veux bien me raconter comme c'est arrivé ?

- Mouais… Hé bien… Après l'annonce de Dumbledore, je suis allé là où je me suis réveillé, et j'ai fais tombé la pluie, tu te rends compte ?! Moi ! J'ai fais tomber la pluie !

- Je sais Harry, souvent, lorsque tu étais énervé, tu faisais tomber la foudre…

- Vraiment ? Ouah !

- Oui, bon, bref… On en revient à Malfoy ?

- Oui… Donc je faisais tomber la pluie, et Malfoy est arrivé. Je l'ai appelé par son prénom et lui ai demandé si l'on pouvait être ami…

- C'est aussi simple que ça ?

- Non ! On à commencé à se disputé et je suis parti, mais Draco m'à rappelé, alors j'y suis retourné, et là il m'à dit que lui aussi voulais qu'on soit amis, mais qu'il ne me l'à jamais dit car j'avais refusé son amitié. Et finalement je lui ai tendue la main et il l'à serré…

- Je vois… T'à t-il dit pourquoi tu avais refusé en première année ?

- Oui, il à dit que c'était parce qu'il vous avait insulté, toi et Ron.

- Au moins il est honnête. »

Un lourd silence s'installa, Harry c'était redressé et observait sa meilleure amie qui, elle, observait l'extérieur. N'y tenant plus, Harry reprit la parole.

« - Herm', Draco vous à traité de quoi pour que je le prenne si mal ? Et d'abord, pourquoi je l'ai pris si mal ?

- Comment te dire… Tu venais de découvrir la magie, cet autre monde, tu étais si heureux… Tu nous à rencontré, moi et Ron, alors nous sommes devenus amis… Mais Malfoy est venu te voir et t'a conseillé de mieux choisir tes amis, autre choses qu'une sang-de-bourbe et un Weasley, tu à extrêmement mal prit le fait qu'il ose nous insulté, nous, tes premiers amis.

- Je vois… Mais tout le monde fait des erreurs ! N'est ce pas ?! Alors Draco et moi pouvons être amis !

- Moi je m'en fiche un peu Harry, je ne suis pas rancunière à ce point… Mais Ron… Tu sais, il en à vraiment bavé avec lui, peut être pas autant que toi, mais presque… Et il est très rancunier…

- Que veux-tu dire ! Qu'il m'empêcherait d'être ami avec lui ?! »

Pour toute réponse, Hermione rompit le contact des yeux, détournant la tête. Alors Harry se releva courant devant Hermione pour la saisir par les épaules et la secouer.

« - Répond moi ! Répond moi ! M'empêcherait t-il d'être ami avec Draco ?!

- OUI ! Oui ! Tu es content ?! Je te l'ai dit ! Oui il voudrait t'en empêcher, car oui il déteste Malfoy au point de vouloir lui interdire tout contact avec toi ! Et oui c'est pour ça qu'il à réagit de la sorte lorsque tu lui à dit ! »

Harry la lâcha s'éloignant quelques peu d'elle, se tenant la tête, cherchant au fin fond de sa mémoire les raisons qui ont put faire naître cette haine entre les deux sorciers.

« Mais putain Hermione ! Ron ne peux pas être mon ami ! Non ! En cet instant je ne le considère pas comme tel ! Un ami n'empêcherait pas celui qu'il juge comme son frère de fréquenter quelqu'un d'autre ! Il ne peut pas ! Il n'en à pas le droit ! Non ! Non ! NON ! »

Harry était à présent au sol, les larmes coulant, de tristesse et de douleur, car en cet instant des flashs prenaient possession de la tête du jeune sorcier. Il ne voyait qu'une seul personne, à chaque fois, un garçon roux qui le regarde avec peine, tristesse, colère… Il lui cri qu'il est un menteur, un faux frère, un traitre ! Il lui cri qu'il n'est plus son ami ! Il mit quelques minutes à se calmé et à reprendre ses esprits, lorsque ce fut fait, il se rendit compte qu'il était dans les bras d'Hermione et que celle-ci pleurait.

« - Hermione ?...

- Oh Harry !... J'ai eu si peur que tu ai de nouvelles visions…

- Non… Mais j'ai vus Weasley…

- We… Weasley ?

- Oui… Il me criait qu'on était plus amis, que j'étais plus son frère…

- Oh… Harry… Ca remonte à la quatrième année… Vous vous étiez disputé… Mais ça va beaucoup mieux, vous ne vous en voulez plus…

- Il m'en veut encore…

- Non… C'est toi qui lui en voulais parce qu'il ne te croyait pas…

- Peu importe… Cette fois là… Quelque chose c'est brisé dans notre amitié… Quelque chose qui fais que l'on à encore du mal à se faire confiance entre nous… En cet instant, il croit à nouveau que je l'ai trahi… En cet instant, notre confiance mutuelle est brisée… Lui croit que je l'abandonne pour Draco, et moi je crois qu'il ne pense pas à mon bonheur…

- Non Harry ! Non ! C'est faux ! Ne crois pas ça !

- Hermione… Laisse-moi s'il te plait…

- Har…

- Hermione… S'il te plait…

- Je… Bien… »

La jeune fille aida le garçon à s'installer dans le lit et le recouvris d'un drap fin avant de quitter la pièce, laissant un jeune homme perdu dans ses pensées et dans ses souvenirs qu'il à l'impression de voir… Elle laisse un jeune homme qui ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive… Un jeune homme en position fœtal… Un jeune homme pleurant silencieusement…

*

* *

C'est lentement que le lendemain Harry ouvre ses yeux, d'abord une première fois avant de les refermer brutalement, ébloui par des rayons de soleil tapant son visage aux travers des vitres. La brulure du soleil sur ses yeux le fit gémir doucement en s'enfonçant dans ses draps…

« Mignon. »

Mignon… Le soleil n'est pas mignon mais farceur ce matin… Minute ! Qui à parlé ?!

Se redressant d'un coup, Harry ne perçut qu'une silhouette floue se tenant sur une chaise à côté du lit. Se saisissant de ses lunettes, il put enfin reconnaître l'héritier Malfoy qui le regardait en souriant.

« - Draco ?

- En chair et en os !

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ?!

- Sympa comme accueil…

- J'veux dire…. Comment est tu rentré ?

- Ton tableau m'à laisser entré.

- Mais… Pourquoi est tu venu ?

- Je m'inquiétais.

- P… Pardon ?

- Oui, il est plus de onze heures, et tu n'étais pas là au petit déjeuné ce matin, et en voyant la tête de Granger… Je me doutais qu'il c'était passé quelque chose… »

Au souvenir de la veille, le visage d'Harry se rembruni alors qu'il se levait pour aller vers la salle de bain.

« Installe toi, je reviens d'ici un quart d'heure. »

Le blond répondit d'un simple 'Hum' alors qu'il s'assit dans le canapé devant la cheminé éteinte.

Harry était à présent sous la douche, l'eau chaude lui brulait le dos. La douleur était forte, puissante, mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte, dans sa tête il se rappelait de la veille, des flashs qu'il avait vue… De la vision de son « meilleur ami » l'insultant…

Il avait tout oublié, et là… Là… Il avait des brides de souvenirs qui lui revenaient, mais lui ne voulait pas ! C'était une chance inespérée d'une nouvelle vie ! Alors pourquoi devait t-il voir ça ?! Peut être… Peut être pour réparer des erreurs, pour ne pas être de nouveau ami avec ce « Ronald Weasley »…

Tapant dans le mur de son poing, Harry sursauta en entendant taper à la porte de sa salle de bain.

« Harry ? Harry ! Que ce passe t-il ? »

Sortant de la douche en enfilant une serviette, Harry ouvrit la porte, dévoilant son torse nu, musclé et trempé à un Draco Malfoy surprit par tant de non pudeur. Il se poussa de l'encadrement de la porte pour laisser passer un Harry ne répondant pas et allant fouillé dans ses affaires à la recherche de vêtements décontractés.

« Je n'ai que des vêtements paraissant vieux et usé… »

Draco s'approcha et constata qu'en effet, les vêtements étaient usé, troués par endroit, et pas besoin de voir Harry les portés pour voir qu'ils étaient trop grand pour lui. Saisissant Harry pour le regarder de face, il l'analysa. Ils faisaient tous les deux la même taille, et le brun était légèrement plus maigre que lui. Le lâchant et se précipitant vers la porte, il lança un vague « Bouge pas ! » à Harry avant de filé.

Surpris mais écoutant cependant le blond, Harry s'assit sur le lit, en silence attendant le retour de Draco qui dura une quinzaine de minute. Il revint en tenant dans sa main son sac à dos remplit.

« Désolé, ça peux sembler déplacé, mais je me suis dit que ce serait bien pour toi. Il y à là dedans deux jeans et deux tee-shirt moldu… C'est cadeau, je te les donne. »

Draco s'attendait à de la reconnaissance, ou à des cris, ou quelque chose du style, mais à la place, Harry prit le sac et alla de nouveau dans la salle de bain. Il en sortit quelques minutes plus tard sous les yeux médusés de Draco. Il avait un jean gris et un tee-shirt noir, près du corps mais pas trop, juste assez pour que l'on puisse deviner les muscle sous le bout de tissus. Il était inscrit dessus, en lettres gothique blanche, avec deux silhouettes rouges semblant dansé de part et d'autre des écritures.

Le visage du brun n'exprimait rien, seule la voix semi éteinte dit faiblement « Merci ».

Draco n'était pas dupe, il voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, alors l se leva et prit Potter dans ses bras, celui-ci se redressa brusquement au contact de la peau de Draco contre la sienne.

« - Que fais tu ?

- Je ne suis pas bête, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Dit moi ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Un doute emplit le cœur du Survivant. Hermione lui avait dit qu'il y à encore peu de temps ils étaient ennemis, et son ancien lui lui avait dit de ne pas s'approché du fils de l'ancien mangemort repentit.

« - Je sais ce que tu te dis. « Puis je vraiment lui faire confiance alors qu'on m'à dit de ne pas l'approcher ? Et si c'était un piège ? ». Je te comprends, après tout, avant on se détestait. Mais je te l'ai dit non ? Je ne veux plus de ça, plus de bagarre, j'en suis fatigué… Epuisé… J'étais vexé, alors j'ai voulus de mener la vie dure, mais j'ai rendue la mienne tout aussi compliqué.

- La tienne ?... Compliqué ?...

- Je t'expliquerais peut être une autre fois…

- C'est Ron…

- Weasley ?

- Je n'en connais pas d'autre… Pour le moment tout du moins.

- Que c'est t-il passé ? »

Draco tenait toujours Harry dans ses bras et un parfum de vanille lui montait dans les narines, un parfum sucré et doux qui émanait du corps du brun. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer l'odeur jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se sépare de lui, les yeux baissés pour s'asseoir sur le lit. Draco le suivit et s'installa à ses côtés, regardant le regard triste et vide d'Harry qui continuait de fixer devant lui.

« Je lui ai dit que je voulais être ami avec toi, il n'à pas apprécié. Nous nous sommes disputés à ce sujet. Et lorsqu'il est partit, je… J'ai eu des flashs… Je le voyais qui m'insultait, me disait des choses horribles… Je sais que ça c'est passé, Hermione me l'à confirmé quand je lui en ai parlé. C'était lors de notre 4eme année… Et ce matin j'y ai repensé. Je me suis dit « Hé ! Et si c'était une chance que j'ai tout oublié ? Pour voir avec qui je pourrais vraiment être ami, qui sont réellement mes mais ? Et si Ronald n'était pas vraiment l'ami qu'il me fallait…. » Je pensais des choses comme ça, c'est horrible ! »

Draco soupira et s'allongea sur le lit, les mains sous la tête, observant le plafond.

« Tu sais. Ce n'est pas vraiment horrible, tu doute, c'est normal. Tu arrive ici, où tout de semble inconnu, on te dit « Il est ton ami », mais on ne te demande pas ce que tu ressens envers ces personnes. Je réagirais comme toi je pense, je serais perdu… Mais en même temps, laisse une chance à Weasley, même si je ne l'apprécie pas, je ne veux pas te conseiller sur mon point de vue. Mais laisse lui une chance, parle avec lui, apprend à le connaître à nouveau. Lui aussi est perdu, il à en quelque sorte 'perdu un frère' –je sais que vous vous considériez comme des frères-, il ne sait pas comment faire, c'était venue naturellement la première fois, mais là c'est différent, déjà qu'il est maladroit de nature, ce doit être encore pire maintenant. » Dit-il en rigolant. « Bref, laisse-lui une chance. »

Le brun sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de se tourner vers Draco souriant.

« Merci Draco, merci. »

Le blond haussa des épaules en fermant les yeux, avant de les rouvrir brutalement en sentant un poids sur sa poitrine et une odeur de vanille à nouveau. Il distingua les cheveux en bataille et brun d'Harry et soudain les yeux verts éclatant lui apparurent alors qu'il sentait la chevelure lui chatouiller la peau au travers du tissu de son tee-shirt.

« - Ce te dérange ?

- Non vas y, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Soupirant d'aise, Harry se cala plus confortablement sur Draco et sursauta en sentant la main du blond s'infiltrer parmi ses mèches de cheveux pour les caresser. Sentant le sursaut, Draco ôta sa main mais la remis aussitôt en voyant le regard du brun redemandant cette main. S'en allant dans un monde de silence et de bien-être, les deux jeunes hommes n'entendirent pas la lourde porte de bois se refermer doucement, faisant disparaître une jeune fille aux boucles claires…

*

* *

L'ambiance dans la salle commune des Gryffondors étaient tendue, à tel point qu'il ne restait dans la pièce qu'Harry –qui regardait par la fenêtre une silhouette blonde se promenant dans la neige fraichement tombé-, Ron –qui regardait le feu- et Hermione qui lisait un bouquin. Ce n'est que lorsque la fille du groupe se leva en faisant du bruit en fermant son bouquin que les deux garçons levèrent les yeux pour lui prêter toute leur attention.

« - Que t'arrive t-il Hermione ?

- Tu me demande ça Ron ? Bien, je t'explique… Vous avez passé la journée à côté, et vous ne vous êtes absolument pas adressé la parole ! Et moi, j'en ai marre. Alors réglez vos comptes une bonne fois pour toute !

- Il n'y à rien à dire Herm'…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça toi ?

- Tu à quelque chose à dire ?

- Bah…

- Tu vois.

- Mais toi Harry, tu à quelque chose à dire, je le sais.

- T'en mêle pas Hermione.

- Non, vas y, explique Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas à moi d'en parler mais à Harry. »

Ce levant avec force, Harry vint se poster devant son « meilleur ami ».

« - Tu veux vraiment savoir ?! TU VEUX VRAIMENT SAVOIR ?! Ok ! Tu va savoir ! Il ce passe que j'en ai marre, il ce passe que je n'ai des souvenirs de personnes et que l'on me dit « Soit ami avec lui ou elle, mais pas avec celui-là ! », il se passe que je ne supporte plus ça !!! Quand je t'ai rencontré ce soir là je me sui dit que t'étais un type bien, mais quand je t'ai vu réagir de la sorte hier soir, je me suis dit que je m'étais trompé ! J'étais déçue ! J'ai commencé à avoir des flashs où dedans tu m'insultais, et Hermione m'à confirmé que ça c'est passé en 4eme année. Ce matin, à cause de ça, j'en suis venu à me dire que peut être que grâce à cette amnésie je devais mieux choisir mes amis, et que tu n'en ferais pas parti…

- Quoi ?!

- Et ce matin Draco est venu me voir, je lui en ai parlé. Devine ce qu'il m'à dit ?

- Que t'avais raison, que je n'en valais pas la peine parce que je ne suis qu'un Weasley ?!

- Voilà ! Tout c'est préjugé ! Hé bien tu te trompe ! Tu veux que je te dise ce qu'il m'à dit ? Que je te laisse une chance ! Que j'apprenne à te connaître à nouveau ! Que je te comprenne car tu à perdu celui que tu connaissais pour un autre qui lui ne te connaît pas ! Mais à t'entendre je me dis qu'il à peut être eu tort…

- Harry… Je…

- Tu quoi Ron ? Tu quoi ?

- Je suis désolé…

- Je ne sais pas si je t'excuse pour le moment. Mais il n'y à pas qu'auprès de moi que tu dois t'excuser.

- Qui ?

- Draco Malfoy peut être.

- Mais… Je… !

- Arrête ! Hermione m'à raconté ! Il n'est pas tout blanc non plus ! Je lui en ai parlé, et il m'à dit être désolé, il m'à dit qu'il s'excusera la prochaine fois qu'il te verra. Je ne te demande pas de devenir son meilleur ami, juste de vous arrêtez de vous chercher, juste de vous excusez mutuellement…

- Harry…

- Ne dit plus rien… C'est bon… Je verrais plus tard ce qu'il ce passeras, en attendant, bonne nuit, je vais dans ma chambre. »

Sur ses paroles, il s'éloigna, laissant un Ron perdu et une Hermione le prenant dans ses bras pour le réconforter tout en lui adressant des paroles qu'Harry n'entendit pas… Il l'avait dit… Tout ce qu'il avait sur son cœur, c'était dit… Un poids semblait s'être envolé dans sa poitrine… Il en était heureux…

*

* *

Décidemment, cela devenait une satanée habitude chez ce Serpentard de s'incruster dans sa chambre durant son sommeil, même un dimanche matin ! Bon jusque là ça ne le dérange pas… Mais quand ce fameux Serpentard était sur la couverture de votre lit, à côté de vous, alors que vous vous réveillez et que lui semble endormi, très proche de votre visage, au point de sentir son souffle sur le votre… Il avoue, ça ne le dérange pas vraiment, disons que ça le surprend. Surtout lorsque deux yeux gris orageux s'ouvrent lentement, gracieusement pour se planter dans les prunelles vertes émeraudes du Gryffondor…

« Harry ? »

Non, le pape…

« Désolé, j'attendais que tu te réveille et il semblerait que je me sois endormie… » Dit il en se levant du lit, laissant un Harry hébété regardant la tenue de Draco.

Il était vêtu d'un jean moldue bleu ainsi que d'un col roulé blanc, fait de laine fine. Autour de son cou était toujours accrochée son écharpe argent et vert.

« - Pourquoi est tu venu ?

- Tu ne voulais pas que je vienne Harry ?

- Ce n'est pas ça, je ne m'attendais pas à me réveiller à nouveau avec toi ici. Et comment ça se fait que Cythan te laisse rentrer.

- Il sait que je ne te veux aucun mal.

- Bon, pourquoi est tu ici ?

- Humpfff… Tu me laisse venir avec toi ? »

Sans réfléchir, le brun souleva sa couverture, permettant à Draco de se faufiler sous la couette pour le rejoindre après qu'il ait ôté ses chaussures.

« - Je suis venu pour te parler de Weasley.

- Ah ? Pourquoi ?

- Que lui à tu dis ?

- La vérité, la même chose qu'à toi, sauf que j'ai ajouté les conseils que tu m'à donné à son sujet. Pourquoi ça ?

- Il est venu ce matin, me voir, moi, et s'excuser publiquement… Un bon nombre de personne ont avalés de travers leur petit déjeuné. Alors je me suis excusé à mon tour. J'ai crus qu'il allait y avoir beaucoup de mort, heureusement que le week-end il y à beaucoup moins de monde…

- Alors c'est qu'il à réfléchis.

- Et qu'il tient à ton amitié.

- Oui… Mais je vais le faire poireauter encore un petit moment, qu'il comprenne la leçon… »

Rigolant, Harry ignora Draco lorsque celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel avec tout de même un sourire en coin. Mais le brun s'arrêta rapidement de rire lorsqu'il sentit un léger tremblement dans le lit, d'abord intrigué, il fut surprit lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était Draco qui tremblait à côté de lui.

« - Draco ?

- Hum ?

- Tu à froid ?

- Ah… Hum… Ahah… Euh… Oui… Je suis trèèès frileux comme tu peux t'en rendre compte.

- Mais à ce point, t'es couvert comme pas possible et sous une couette.

- Pas de ma faute.

- Viens là ! »

Il n'eu pas le temps de réagir que déjà deux bras solides l'encerclèrent pour le coller au corps chaud du Survivant. Il pouvait sentir au travers de ses vêtements et du pyjama du brun les abdos solides et bien construit grâce au Quidditch.

« - Ah ! Harry !

- Oui, c'est mon nom.

- Que !.... Qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

- Je te réchauffe… J'te pensais plus malin que ça.

- Mais je le sais ça ! Je te demande pourquoi !

- Bah j'vais pas te laisser mourir de froid, andouille. »

Ne sachant que répondre à cela, Draco se laissa faire, blottissant même sa tête contre le te front d'Harry. Au fond, ils étaient bien, là, tous les deux, au calme, silencieux, juste à deux… En les regardant ainsi, on aurait put croire que sous nos yeux, un couple timide s'enlaçait tendrement, profitant juste du temps devant eux.

Se tournant, Draco se retrouva dos contre la poitrine du Gryffondor, attentif à la pression plus ou moins régulière à cause de la respiration d'Harry. De plus en plus attentif, le blond remarqua que la respiration était saccadé, irrégulière, haché… Ce n'était pas normal… Inquiet, il se tourna à nouveau, faisant voler le drap, pour découvrir Harry, le souffle court, les joues colorés d'un mélange de rouge et de rose, les yeux clos, les sourcils froncés.

« Harry ? Harry ! »

Il posa délicatement sa main sur le front du jeune homme brun avant de la retirer brutalement. Il venait de se bruler… Le front d'Harry était brulant, brulant de fièvre. Affolé, Draco se leva, saisissant sa cape, il s'approcha à vive allure de la porte en bois pour l'ouvrir brutalement, lançant un vague « Bouge pas je vais chercher l'infirmière ! » au Gryffondor immobile sur le lit…

Une indication pouvant paraître débile compte tenu de la situation, mais qui finalement aurait put être utile si Harry l'avait entendu puisque celui-ci se leva, difficilement, faisant tomber au passage sa lampe de chevet lorsqu'il tenta vainement de s'appuyer dessus lorsqu'il perdit l'équilibre. Apercevant la porte ouverte, Harry se rua à l'extérieur de la chambre en se tenant la tête… De nouveaux flashs prenaient pour cible le pauvre cerveau déjà martyrisé du brun…

« Où est ta maman Potty ?.... Oh… C'est vrai… Ta maman est morte… » Le tout ponctué d'un rire moqueur et malveillant…

Il s'appuya à un mur, tentant de garder l'équilibre… Il ne voulait pas croire ce qu'il voyait…

« Alors, Petit-Pote-Potter, il parait que Tu-Sais-Qui à tué ton petit ami ? Comme c'est triste… »

Les larmes lui venaient aux yeux… Il l'avait prévenu qu'il ne fallait pas l'approcher… Mais il l'avait tout de même fait, curieux de le connaître…

« Oh… Tu pleure ?... Le Survivant ne serait pas aussi fort qu'on le croit ?... Une mauviette ! Voilà ce que t'es Potty ! Une mauviette ! »

Les larmes coulaient à présent seule sur les joues chaudes du jeune homme…. Mais il lui avait dit lui aussi que ce n'avait pas été tout rose entre eux… Il lui avait dit qu'il s'en voulait… Mais voir tout ça faisait tellement mal…

« Je ne t'apprécie pas Potter ! »

C'est faux…

« Je te hais ! »

Mensonge !...

« Crève ! »

Non !!! Non !!... Jamais… Jamais…. Jamais…

Il s'écroula au sol, l'énergie manquant pour continuer, la tête tournant, les flashs ne cessant de montrer les insultes qu'envoyait Draco à l'ancien Harry. Ses muscles le meurtrissaient, ses mains se déplaçaient vers la nuque, griffant la peau, marquant de rouge les endroit où passaient les mains.

Tandis que le corps enseignant était à la recherche d'un Harry malade et disparus, Draco courait dans tous les couloirs à la recherche lui aussi du brun, lorsqu'il était retourné dans la chambre, il avait disparu, alors Dumbledore donna l'ordre aux professeurs et à Draco de rechercher le Survivant. Inquiet, Draco réfléchissait à tous les endroits possibles où pouvait être le brun, mais aucun lieu ne lui venait en tête.

Soudain, une masse sombre au sol lui attira le regard, s'approchant rapidement, il manqua de laisser échapper un cri lorsqu'il reconnut Harry inconscient sur le carrelage gelé du sol. Il se jeta à genoux, saisissant le brun pas les épaules, tentant de le réveiller.

« Harry ! Harry ! Réveille-toi ! »

Mais le jeune homme restait inconscient, s'entêtant à garder les yeux clos.

« Putain Harry ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! »

Le jeune blond s'entêta longuement avant de voir enfin les yeux du brun s'ouvrir. Celui-ci semblait reprendre conscience peu à peu. Rassuré, Draco enlaça son ami en lui disant qu'il lui avait foutu une sacré trouille… Mais tout ne se passa pas comme il l'avait souhaité…

« Menteur… »

Un mot expiré dans un long souffle. Un mot qui glaça le corps et l'âme du blond. Son corps se tendit.

« - Qu… Quoi ?

- Tu… Tu m'à m… Mentis…

- Non ! Non ! Quand ? A quel sujet ?

- Tout Malfoy… Tout…

- Malfoy ?

- Tu me hais… Me méprise… M'insulte… Ma tape… Tu profite de mon amnésie… Tu n'es qu'un menteur…

- C'est faux… C'est faux Harry ! Je ne te hais pas, je ne te méprise plus, je ne veux plus jamais t'insulter, je ne veux plus poser mes mains sur toi pour te frapper, c'était avant tout ça !

- Tu l'à pourtant fais tout à l'heure…

- Non, c'est faux. Je te cherchais. Pourquoi dit tu ça ?

- Je t'ai vue. « Saint Potty » « Potter sans sa maman »…

- Non Harry, c'était il y à longtemps, je ne veux de ça… Je ne veux plus te parler ainsi… Je veux te dire des mots doux, te prendre dans mes bras…

- Malfoy ! Pourquoi tu me sers plus fort ? Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je veux te tenir le plus longtemps possible… Oui… Tu à raison Harry, j'utilise ton amnésie…

- Connard ! Lâche-moi ! Laisse-moi !

- Pour mieux t'aimer…

- Salaud ! Lâche-m… Quoi ?

- Merlin… Je t'aime Harry… Depuis plusieurs années… Alors je te blessais pour que tu le fasses en retour, pour que je finisse par te haïr, mais le plan c'est retourné contre moi…Malgré tes vêtements trop amples, je voyais tes abdos si beau, malgré cette tignasse de cheveux, je ressentais toujours l'envie de les caresser… Et les coups ont commençaient à pleuvoir, à la place des caresses que mes mains voulaient te faire sentir… Plus on grandissait, plus tu étais beau, et plus je me perdais dans tes yeux verts… Je t'aime Harry. Et lorsque tu m'à montré cette lettre, je n'en revenais pas, quelque part je me disais « C'est maintenant ou jamais ! »… Alors je me suis rapproché de toi, te disant tout de même la vérité, mais pas toute… Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer en retour, juste de me croire. »

Harry observait le visage pâle de Draco. Il était beau, très beau même… Ses cheveux si claire et si parfaitement lissé criaient à ce qu'on les caresse. Et ses yeux… Ah, c'est yeux d'acier qui ne demandait qu'à ce qu'on s'y perde… En cet instant, ils étaient plus beau que jamais… Gris clair avec une pointe de bleu ciel, le tout humidifié par les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à chaque instant. Puis une tomba enfin, roulant sur la peau laiteuse du jeune homme.

Harry ne chercha pas à comprendre et alla happer la fine gouttelette, faisant sursauter le jeune homme blond surprit qui ne réagit pas immédiatement lorsque les lèvres fines et délicate du brun se posèrent sur les siennes. Le baisé était chaste et délicat, doux et tendre… Puis la pression sur les lèvres s'intensifiât, les bras d'Harry enlacèrent la nuque du blond, tandis que les bras de celui-ci s'enroulèrent autour de la taille fine du brun. Les bouches s'ouvrir, les langues se mélangèrent, les baisés s'enchaînèrent jusqu'à ce que les enseignants les trouvent ainsi. Certain gêné, d'autre amusé. Puis les élèves s'y ajoutèrent, regardant les deux corps immobile, surpris et enlacés, quelques un dégoutés, ou alors content, mais aussi certain haussèrent les épaules comme ce fut le cas pour Ron, comprenant qu'il n'y pouvait rien, après tout, Malfoy c'était excusé, peut être n'était t-il pas si mauvais…

oooOOOooo

** Chère moi-même.**

**Peut être un jour lira tu cette lettre, ou peut être pas, dans le doute, je la garde toujours sur moi, dans mon porte monnaie. Surtout, n'insulte pas Draco si tu le retrouve dans ton lit, grossière erreur, avoue le, tu l'aime, autant que je l'aime. Mes sentiments et les tiens son les mêmes.**

**Depuis les flashs back du jour où Draco et moi avons commencé notre relation, je n'en ai pas eu… Et j'en suis bien content, j'avais extrêmement souffert ce jour là… Bref… Draco t'aime vraiment. Il nous à fait souffrir, toi et moi, par le passé, mais comme il me l'avait promit, ses mains ne frappent plus, elles caressent, ses mots n'hurlent plus des insultes, ils murmurent des mots doux… Nous avons apprit à nous connaître, et je ne le regrette pas… Cela fais 5 ans que nous sommes ensembles (oui les chiffres défilent, je ne peux pas corriger tous les ans à la même date le nombre d'années depuis lesquelles nous sommes ensemble, c'est la lettre qui le fait elle-même), et nous avons connus quelques disputes, légères…**

**Tu l'aimais n'est ce pas… Tu l'aimais, c'est pour ça que tu souffrais… C'est pour ça que tu à choisi une solution radicale… Quelque part, ça nous à aidé toi et moi…**

**Je ne sais pas si tu te souviendras de tout le jour où tu retrouveras ta mémoire et où je disparaîtrais, car oui, je disparaîtrais, nous ne sommes pas différents, mais nous ne sommes pas identiques non plus…**

**Je te souhaite bonne chance avec Draco, car oui, quelque fois il faut avoir de la patience avec lui.**

**Harry Potter… (Ton autre…) **

**

* * *

FIN.  
**


End file.
